


Somebody

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 这是战争，总有人会死。





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> 或许存在的角色洗白。我入了嗨爪之后我自己都害怕自己。

              Somebody

                   某人

 

1.

  “有人给你的（Somebody gave you this）。”

  冬兵走进休息室，朗姆劳叫住了他，这么说道，从桌子另一侧向他推过来一盒东西。

  特战队其他所有的人也都坐在桌子旁边，马科洛夫正在翻一个巨大的白眼，罗林斯用手捂着眼睛，伊恩死命地咬着嘴唇来防止自己笑出来。这看起来有猫腻，冬兵想道。

  不管怎样，他还是走了过去，在桌边拉开椅子坐下。他对面的朗姆劳表情严肃极了，也只有这表情告诉冬兵这不是一场捉弄。

  “这是什么？”冬兵拉过盒子，这是个礼品盒，上面包了一层报纸，还绑了一圈丝带。他又抬头看了一圈所有人的表情，气氛很诡异，很明显除了朗姆劳之外所有人似乎都在竭力假装自己不存在，而朗姆劳看起来超级期待接下来会发生的事。

  “来啊，”朗姆劳鼓励道，“打开看看。”

  如果这是什么整蛊游戏，冬兵想，那我就在接下来的十分钟里打断他的腿。  
    
  冬兵很慢很慢地打开了包装纸。这盒子不小，大概有鞋盒那么大。最后事实证明它的确是个鞋盒，旧鞋盒，冬兵想起来，昨天的时候他还在朗姆劳衣柜里看到过它，当时它正负责装零钱，他的六个假护照，打火机，以及几条朗姆劳这辈子都舍不得抽的古巴烟。

  “告诉我这里面不是你穿过的鞋。”冬兵抬头对朗姆劳说。

  伊恩发出不怀好意的笑，罗林斯抽了他一巴掌才让他重新冷静下来。朗姆劳烦躁地揉了一把头发，“别废话了，你就打开吧。”

  冬兵用左手掀开了盒子，然后久久地盯着里面看。里面是一大堆杂七杂八的东西，一个卡片放在最上面，写着一行字。他拿起了那张卡片，放在面前。

  “ ‘生日快乐’？”冬兵读道。他缓缓地抬起头，环视所有人的脸，“ ‘温蒂’？”

  伊恩马洛斯开始疯狂大笑，而朗姆劳跳起来，把他的头按在桌上，气急败坏，“操，我说了别写这个的！”

  好的，所以这是所有人的主意。休息室变得混乱起来，所有人似乎都选择了用揍马洛斯这一行动来缓解尴尬，冬兵安然放下卡片，开始检察里面的东西。他找到一板巧克力，一包古巴烟，一盘黄碟，一小袋花生，最夸张的是还有一条手工编织的毛巾。嫰鹅黄色的，上面有着两只半的鸭子图案，又或者是狼。

  看见冬兵盯着那条毛巾看，马科洛夫抽空解释道，“那个是莉昂娜送的，相信我，她最开始想做围巾来着，但是你懂的，她做什么都坚持不了。”

  “……谁是莉昂娜？”沉默了一小会儿，冬兵说。

  因为他这句话休息室沉寂了一小会儿，所有人面面相觑，“……哦，”最后朗姆劳开口，“她之前是你的医疗官，你真的一点儿也不记得了是吗？她戴个眼镜，身材火辣，却是个不折不扣的书呆子，平时说不了几句话——怎么样，一点儿印象都没有吗？”

  “你们关系挺好的，”伊恩说，挤眉弄眼的，“超好的。”

  冬兵摇了摇头。他这次醒来没有见过这么个人，而在此之前发生过什么 他都不记得了。一直沉默的罗林斯加了一句，“……她被调去东欧了，西崔克那边在做一些基因改造之类的事，皮尔斯觉得她能帮忙。”他说。

  “为什么你们觉得今天是我生日？”冬兵问。

  没有人说话，大家都看向朗姆劳。特战队长烦躁地揉了揉头发，“因为这就是。我们就是知道。——你就——你就记住这个就行了，成吗？别废话了。”

  冬兵不在意，他伸手去摸那块巧克力。随便吧， 他想，至少这不是整蛊，朗姆劳保住他的腿了。

  “……谢了。”冬兵最后说道。

  “——我们完全不知道你在说什么，”朗姆劳哼哼道，听起来却很满意，“一点儿也不知道那盒子里是啥。”

  马科洛夫又翻了一个白眼。

  “好吧，”冬兵回答，“那谢谢那个某人好了（Then thank Somebody）。”

 

        

2.

  一组和塞科维亚合作的东欧任务，要将当地的反抗军势力连根拔起，镇压叛乱。冬兵负责炸掉整个反抗军基地，一切顺利，但情报不准，他们发射了一颗针对九头蛇塞科维亚堡垒的导弹，冬兵没来得及阻止。

  他回到堡垒之后，看到西侧的一小半已经沦为废墟。反抗军在导弹之后对堡垒发起了一次进攻，但西崔克的实验颇有成果，至少那个加速小子的能力还算稳定，靠他的帮忙，基地的伤亡很低。

  满基地都是伤员，来来往往的都是救护人员。冬兵在大厅中央找到了护送他来东欧的特战队。朗姆劳一个人撑着柱子站在角落，正打着电话，应该是给亚历克斯。罗林斯和伊恩站在一起，他没看到马科洛夫，但有一个熟面孔和他们在一块儿——冬兵看到了卡尔波夫。

  他慢吞吞地走过去。“……瓦西里。”

  卡尔波夫一如曾经那样，严肃，毫不容情。他打量了冬兵一圈，“你记得我，那么你这两年一定干得不错，皮尔斯没让你上电椅。”他说，点了点头。

  冬兵没有回答。他对卡尔波夫没有好感，这人训练他的手段残酷得让人分不清这是否是惩罚，而且他坚持要每两个月对冬兵进行重置，亚历克斯觉得这会搞坏他的脑子，所以把这个驳回了，他就一气之下去了西伯利亚。

  伊恩站了出来，挡在冬兵身前，他看上去哪里怪怪的。“嗨，大兵……任务怎么样？”

  “我没法阻止导弹，”冬兵回答。其实他可以，如果他将那颗导弹就在反抗军大本营引爆的话，但那样他可活不下来。

  “哦，任务情报不准确，不是你的错。”

  伊恩在试图隐瞒什么。冬兵向他身后看去，地板上躺着一具尸体，很明显是被挪过来的，用一件夹克外套盖着，他认出那是朗姆劳的外衣。

冬兵拨开伊恩走了过去，掀开夹克，辨认尸体。意识到那是个女人，不是马科洛夫之后他稍稍松了口气。

  他重新抬起头，所有人都紧张地盯着他看，包括走过来的朗姆劳。卡尔波夫的目光饶有兴致。

  “她是谁？”冬兵问。

  卡尔波夫大笑起来，“皮尔斯有两下子，”他畅快地说，“好吧，回去告诉他，我认输，他是对的。我还一直觉得两年太长了呢，啧，”

  罗林斯没有说话，只是伸手拦住了想要冲过去的伊恩。朗姆劳离得比较远，罗林斯拦不住他，于是布洛克朗姆劳在所有人反应过来就恶狠狠地啐了一口，“够了，你就不该出现在这儿，滚蛋。”

  卡尔波夫的目光变得尖锐起来，“注意你的语气，新兵。”

  “离开，请。长官。”朗姆劳说。

  卡尔波夫上前了一步，但紧接着一只铁手臂按上了他的胸膛，强迫他停了下来。卡尔波夫低头看着冬兵的那只手，又抬起头来，“你该为这个坐电椅，士兵。”

  冬兵不知道该说什么。卡尔波夫是对的，这会让他前功尽弃，如果亚历克斯听到这个，他一回去就会直接被带去重置。但他知道卡尔波夫是什么人，他知道卡尔波夫的位置，他也看到卡尔波夫的右手已经摸到了后腰，那里是他放枪的地方。……如果瓦西里现在把朗姆劳毙了，不会有任何人敢说半个不字。甚至是亚历克斯。

  一声闷响，卡尔波夫的目光变得呆滞了，之后他倒了下去，露出身后的一个拄着拐杖的人。

  在所有人的目瞪口呆里，马科洛夫扔掉了手里剩下的半截砖块，“飞机已经准备好了，我们应该能在他醒来之前离开。”

  “你他妈真是个疯子。”朗姆劳说，但他手脚麻利地开蹲下去收拾地上的那具女尸。

  “我跟最厉害的学的。”马科洛夫整个人靠在右手的拐杖上，脸色惨白地冲所有人微笑。

  三分钟之后他们上了飞机，朗姆劳走过来观察冬兵的表情，“这可能是个蠢问题——你还好吗？”

  冬兵此时正坐在离那具尸体最远的角落里，他不做声已经很久了。“……那到底是谁？”他又一次问道。

  他们几个都安静了下来。朗姆劳沉默了一会儿，最后咧出一个十分难看的笑容。

  “……谁也不是，”他回答，“……某个不走运的而已。”

 

 

    
3.

  冬兵不记得自己是怎么从重置机器上下来的了。等他有了意识，他发现自己倒在浴室里，脸蹭着湿滑黏腻的地砖。他撑起自己，向身后看去。一个很高很壮的男人卷着袖子，正动手把高压水枪关上。

  好吧，他假定自己刚刚洗了澡了。

  没等他再产生任何别的想法，有人就拿毯子把他包了起来，又有两条手臂把他拉了起来。

  “他在发抖呢。”一个声音说，“操他的卡尔波夫，操他的，我要确保他这辈子除了军队哪儿也去不了。”

  “你试试光着身子被那个水管子冲一会儿，你不抖的话我算服你。”

  “谢了，卡尔，接下来我们接手了。”

  冬兵眨着眼睛，把身子的重量靠在他右边人的肩膀上，跟着他们艰难地挪动着脚步。

  他们走过长长的走廊，冬兵脚下的地步冷得让人皮肤发痛。有很长一段时间冬兵感觉不到自己的腿，最后他们把他带到一个有着浓浓消毒水气味的房间，让他在一个相对柔软的椅子上坐下。

  冬兵睁开眼睛，他面前站着四五个男人，最靠近的那个有着深色的头发，此时正弯腰打量着冬兵。“你能听懂我吗？他们说你的初始语言是俄语来着。”

英语，他听得懂。

  “……这是哪儿？”

  “医疗室，”男人看上去松了口气，“给你做最后的检察，然后你就要进冰柜了。”

  冬兵不懂，但他点点头。

  “嘿，听着，”对方说道，一只手握上他的肩膀，这感觉怪怪的，“这回是我们欠你的——我，欠你的，所以……该死的，我不知道该怎么说……所以你记住，你和我们，”他用手比了比，“我们是一起的，懂吗？”

  “——你说得乱七八糟的，头儿。”

  男人烦躁地回头骂了句脏话，才又回过头来，“……我知道你现在什么他妈都不记得，但没关系，你知道一点就行了，”

  他站起身来，“只要我们活着，你都有后援（you will always have someone watch your back），懂吗？你不是孤身一个。”

  冬兵看向他身后的几个男人，又看看他。

  “……你是谁？”

  “我就知道总得有这一天。”男人说，“我是布洛克朗姆劳，这是我的小队。”他用一种很复杂，很讥讽，又有几分认命的语气说道，“九头蛇万岁，哈。”

    

 

4.

  他又渐渐地和朗姆劳他们小队熟络起来了。又，是的，偶尔的冬兵想起一两件小事情，破碎的声音或者是场景。“这没什么大不了的。”朗姆劳这么说着，教他在任务汇报里向亚历克斯隐瞒这些，说服冬兵这些都是不值一提的小问题，只用来做和特战队员们茶余饭后的消遣就行了。

  冬兵最先想起的是生日。

  那天他们几个挤到朗姆劳房间里搞扑克之夜，冬兵记牌记得太厉害被所有人一致剥夺了参与的权力，被赶到一旁。为了堵住他的嘴，朗姆劳从衣柜里拉出一个旧鞋盒，里面被乱七八糟的东西塞得满满的，朗姆劳把手伸进去，摸出来两包烟。

  “古巴烟，”朗姆劳把那东西隔空丢过来，冬兵用右手接住。“希望还没发霉……别客气，反正这是你的东西，我只是替你收着而已。”

  冬兵坐在床上，仍然一动不动地低头看着手里的烟盒，朗姆劳这才意识到问题所在。

  “妈妈呀，”他把火机盖子翻得咔哒咔哒的，“冬兵没抽过烟。”

  伊恩的声音从客厅飘过来，“——我不相信！这世界上哪有不会抽烟的男人——”

  “我会。”冬兵说，他只是不确定他是不是能这么做。“但是亚历克斯——”

  “让皮尔斯玩他自己的蛋去吧。”朗姆劳此时血气方刚，只是个二十多岁的小年轻，“来吧，我敢保证你不会。哦，我可不是在教唆你什么的，”他把打火机丢在了床上，自己转身去旁边的牌桌了。

  没人再关注冬兵，他一个人坐在床边，盯着那几根烟条好像盯着苹果树下的毒蛇。四十秒之后冬兵吸了他这辈子第一口烟。

  辛辣干涩，苦得要命。他第一口吸得太多，强化过的体质也没挺过这个，他压抑着闷咳了两声，皱着眉，不理解为什么有人会喜欢这么糟糕的东西。

  接着后劲来了，尼古丁开始在他血液里奔突，他觉得身体发软，他觉得失重，都很轻微，但同样都很奇妙。哇哦。冬兵脑子里有个朗姆劳的声音夸张地赞叹道，这个厉害。

  他向后仰倒了下去，躺在床上，盯着天花板。记忆就是这个时候涌现的。

  “……五月二十一号，”他喃喃道，想起休息室，想起朗姆劳这辈子都不舍得抽却送了他当礼物的古巴烟。他抬手看了看自己手上的烟，扭脸看了看一旁放着的旧鞋盒。

  他撑起自己，“——五月二十一。”这回他的声音大了些，引起了牌桌那群家伙的注意，朗姆劳他们回头看向冬兵的方向，正看到他挣扎着把手伸向那个鞋盒，几乎是用扑的跪了过去，把它拉近。

  “什么？大兵，你说什么？”朗姆劳站起身，向这边走来。

  冬兵抬头看他，“生日。”他说，好像在等待嘉奖，“我想起来了，你让我别废话，记住这个。”

  朗姆劳脸上慢慢地凝聚起一个微笑，但当他低头看向冬兵手里的盒子，他的脸色变了。但此时阻止已经来不及了，冬兵已经看到了盒子里那条黄色的围巾半成品，他伸出右手按上它。

  电光火石之间，他想起莉昂娜。

  “……她会在检察的时候往我嘴里偷偷塞一小块巧克力。”冬兵说，“她从来不敢跟我说话，但她让我张嘴，然后给我一块巧克力。”

  牌桌上那几个人都站了起来，朗姆劳蹲下身，伸手去握他的肩膀，冬兵侧身躲开了。

  “她指尖还带着一丁点碘酒味儿。”冬兵说，“她太胆小，不敢看我的眼睛，不敢和我说话……二月份的时候你们撺掇我做些什么，所以我在休息室吻了她。”

  记忆像潮水一样涌现，这潮水几乎要淹死他。冬兵抬头看着朗姆劳和他身后的特战队，他应该红了眼睛，不知道是因为愤怒还是别的什么。他的右手攥紧了那条夭折的手织围巾。他先揽住了她的腰，右手摘了她的眼镜，Grazie，谢谢，他用朗姆劳教他的意大利语说道，然后亲吻她的嘴唇，希望能把对她的那些小小善意的感激都传达过去。身后爆发出特战队的口哨和欢呼。

  “……然后亚历克——皮尔斯知道了，这就是为什么她被调去塞科维亚。”他也随之被重置了。冬兵继续道，“这就是为什么卡尔波夫去了那里，他是去——他是去——”他的声音开始发抖了，就和他现在整个人一样。那具尸体额头中央有一个焦黑的弹孔，她死于近距离的处决，不是什么反叛军粉进攻，更不是冬兵没能阻止的那颗导弹。

  朗姆劳看上去并不比他好多少。他捂着自己的嘴，垂着头单膝跪在这旧鞋盒前，过了好一会儿才发出声音来。

  “我很抱歉。”他说。

  冬兵没有回答他，他盯着手里那条配色可怕的围巾，最后他开口，不知道在问谁。

  艰难地，痛苦地，一个词被挤了出来。“……为什么……？”他看向朗姆劳，看向他身后站在那里的罗林斯，伊恩，和马洛科夫。没有一个人能出他想听的答案。

  “……这是战争，”朗姆劳回望着他，有什么黑暗的，挣扎的东西在他眼底翻涌，似乎已经将他内部蚕食殆尽，“总有人会死，我们任何人都有可能。”

  “滚。”冬兵说，抱起盒子，离开了房间。  
      
     

 

5.

  那天晚些时候，朗姆劳一个人去冬兵房间里看他。

  房间没开灯，黑漆漆的，冬兵坐在床边，垂着脑袋，不像是要跳起来揍他的样子，那几乎可以被命名为潘多拉的破鞋盒也不在附近，于是朗姆劳松了口气。

  "……抱歉，"他说，缓步走了过去，在床边蹲下身抬头看冬兵的脸，好像家长来检查负气的孩子，"……我安慰人烂得要死，我只是……忘了我之前说的那些狗屎吧，抱歉。"

  冬兵抬起眼睛看他。朗姆劳错了，其实他不需要安慰，那不是他真正想要的东西。

  “……我会因为这个被重置吗？”

  这话似乎刺痛了朗姆劳，“嘿，我怎么说的，我们是一起的，我们欠你的，”他轻轻地说，“不，这根电椅半点儿关系都没有，就……就把这事维持在我们这小圈子里吧，别跟……别跟你的‘亚历克斯’说，你就会没事的。”

  沉默，良久的沉默，朗姆劳耐心地等着，他的双手按在冬兵的膝盖上，安静无比。最后，颤抖着，冬兵开了口。

  "……别死，"他说，"……你们一个都别再死了。"

  朗姆劳一定万万没想到他会说的竟然是这个，他怔怔地看着冬兵，双眼瞪得极大，好像第一次见到冬兵这种人。布洛克朗姆劳一言不发，直到冬兵用手按住他的脸，他才意识到冬兵在等他的回答。

  抬手将脸旁那只手紧紧地握了握，朗姆劳吞下了他原本想说的答案。"行，我答应你。"他最后回答，“说话算话。”

 

 

6.

  这是一段很长的任务间隙。冬兵度过了一整个的夏天，回暖的气温让他想起很多东西，那些复苏的记忆里全是重重鬼影，比如说某天早上醒来，冬兵看到一个没有脸孔的瘦小男孩坐在窗台上，手里拿着画板，正在画他。又比如说某天夜里坐在桌旁，他感觉到一个同样没有脸孔的女孩踮起脚来哆嗦着亲吻他的脸颊。

  如果是在之前，他会去找亚历克斯。亚历克斯是他上个管理员，他不同于其他所有的九头蛇成员，他温温文尔雅，不是个战士。在他还更年轻的时候，他曾经习惯很温柔地和冬兵聊天，讲他的抱负，讲未来的世界和平，他口中的世界满是火焰和磷，发着炽烈的光芒。后来冬兵见到他的时间越发地少，再后来亚历克斯带着朗姆劳过来，向他介绍他的新管理员。

  所以他去找了朗姆劳。

  “我看到一些东西。”冬兵说，看着房间里简直一团糟的朗姆劳。

  “什么？”朗姆劳问，“你知道是哪个臭小子把我手机藏起来的吗？”

  “它在你裤子口袋里，”冬兵撇了撇嘴，“不，我说的不是那个。”

  “那你看见了什么？”

  “……鬼，”冬兵把一切都跟朗姆劳说了。这花了很久，布洛克朗姆劳在他开始的时候把自己丢在沙发里，一只手攥着他那找了两个小时的手机，一只手捋着头发。

  “你知道什么的，对吧？”

  “我知道什么，我只是个小人物罢了。”朗姆劳回答，但他还是太嫩了，他脸上的表情出卖了他。

  冬兵犹豫了很久，他不知道怎么才能让朗姆劳对他说实话，他没有什么价码，朗姆劳也没有什么义务。但是……

  最后他自知无望。朗姆劳因为头脑简单，通常是个固执得要死的家伙，冬兵放弃了。

  “……你可以不说，”冬兵对他开口，“……只要你不骗我。”

朗姆劳闻言抬起头，看着冬兵，完完全全地困惑，“……什么——为什么？”

  “因为如果是你们说的话，”冬兵说，听起来有些无奈，有些脆弱，“……我会信的。”

  说完他转身离开了，但走到门口，朗姆劳叫住了他，“士兵，”他开口，还是坐在那沙发上，捻着那几缕额前垂下来的头发，“……我或许不是个好人，但我不想让你离开九头蛇。”

  冬兵眨了眨眼睛，不是很清楚朗姆劳那莫名的低落是怎么回事。

  “为什么我要离开？”冬兵困惑地问，“我还能去哪儿？”

  这问题显然刺痛了朗姆劳，他在沙发上哆嗦了一下，活像冬兵揍了他一拳似的。

  “……你真的让我感觉自己太差劲了，”朗姆劳揉着脑袋，带着莫名的怒气低声咕哝着，“操，皮尔斯，操。我本来能成为一个好人的，本来可以的……然后不知怎么的就一点点……操，我真倒霉。”

  冬兵皱着眉，远远地看着他发疯。

  “滚吧，滚吧，冬兵，让我一个人待会儿。”朗姆劳站起身来，走过来将他推出门去，“回你的小房间去，回去，离我远点儿，我最他妈讨厌你们这种人，你，还有那国旗小子……你们他妈的就像蜡烛似的，我本来自己过得好好的，一到你们附近才显得我原来一直活得像坨屎。”

  “朗姆劳——”

  “别说了，”朗姆劳说，“别再说一个字，闭上你那张嘴，回你的小房间去，一个人待着。”

  门在他鼻尖前被狠狠地关上，透过门他听到朗姆劳在房间里的低吼。冬兵不明白的事情太多了，他低下了头，沿着走廊向自己房间走去，不知道自己哪里说错了话。

  一个瘦小的金发孩子蹭着他的腿在他旁边跑过，一只手夹着比他小不了多少的巨大画板，一只手压着帽子。巴基，等等我。

  “……走开。”冬兵郁闷地说，“走开。”

 

 

7.

  当天晚上，他被带去重置，冰封。你脱离冷冻太久了，亚历克斯出现在他面前，像旧日那般温和地同他轻声说道，“你需要休息，士兵，放心，一切都会好的。”

  惶恐在他胃里打着结，有关记忆回溯的事情他只告诉了一个人。这不是背叛，这一定不是。“我想见布洛克朗姆劳。”

  皮尔斯摆了摆手，“他不会来了。”

  冬兵轻轻地说，“求你了，亚历克斯，”他抬起眼睛看向皮尔斯，双手抓着椅子扶手，顺服地让那些动作粗暴的守卫们把皮带绑上他的手腕，“让我见他一面。”

  “……不，士兵，”皮尔斯看着他，“你的确脱离冷冻太久了，你忘了，别质疑我的决定。”

  恐惧让冬兵向后靠上椅背，他不喜欢这个，但他不能反抗。他为什么要反抗？事已至此，他除了服从以外什么选择都没有。

  “——亚历克斯……”冬兵呢喃着，咬着牙，摇着头。特战队往常都会守在附近的，但他一个人都没有看到。“亚历克斯，求你了。”他无谓地恳求道。

  皮尔斯向后退了几步，向身后的人打了一下手势。通电的电极开始下降，冬兵开始窒息。

  这东西会把他整个人都撕裂，抹干净。不——

  冬兵眼角的余光看向自己的左手。那个瘦小的金发小男孩趴在那里，紧紧地攥着他的手臂。这一回他看清了他的脸，他的脸上满是担忧，但又有更多的坚毅。

  呼吸，巴基，呼吸，我终于找到你了。

  他的眼睛蓝的要命，仿佛夏日晴空，仿佛蔚蓝大海。

  冬兵盯着那双眼睛，费力地点头，用尽全身力气去扩张肺叶，呼吸。

  “……史蒂——”电极落下的最后一秒，他从牙缝间挤出这两个音来，但紧接着就被埋没到电流噼啪声和惨叫里，没有被任何人听见。

  

 

8.

  他睁开眼睛，面前站着三个男人。从穿着上来看他们都是战士，不是医疗官，他们几个站在这医疗室里，看着医疗官给他做解冻后的第一次检察。

  他们看上去都不是很好，但整个房间里，只有他们三个盯着他看。

  其中一个男人在医疗官示意可以了之后走了过来，冬兵抬头看着他。

  他穿着黑色的紧身短袖，但大片都汗湿了，走路一瘸一拐的，但这三个人里很明显他是头儿。其他两个人在后面看着，大块头的那个面无表情，个子稍小一点的那个咬着嘴唇在哭。

  这有些奇怪了。冬兵又一次看向那个走来的男人的脸，他额发长得垂下来，一缕缕看上去油油的，他眼窝很深，右边眉骨上有一道新伤，真的很新，裂口还豁开着，两边还没有淤青，只是淡淡地流着血。这人被很惨地修理过了，不用说。他左脸上印着一个血红血红的巴掌印，嘴角裂了，而且显然快被他自己给咬烂了。

  那家伙沉默着低头，在冬兵身前跪下，用哆嗦的手指去解他手臂和小腿上的束缚绑带。他哆嗦得太厉害，好几次都打滑，左腿那里的皮带他解了好久都解不开。

  他身后那两个男人动手将所有的医疗官都赶了出去。那个哭哭啼啼的小个子男人脸上都是乖戾的疯狂，一个医疗官动作慢了点，他就掏出手枪上膛，顶着那可怜虫的脑袋，将他一直顶出门口。

  等到着房间只剩下冬兵和他们三个，那个一直面无表情的大块头开口了。

  “你的瓦西里来了，”他对冬兵说，“他把塞科维亚发生的事一五一十都跟皮尔斯说了。”

  小个子怆笑着打断他，“——你现在跟他说这个有什么用——？他什么都不记得——”

  大块头脸上还是一点表情都没有，但他坚持着，一定要把他要说的话说完，“皮尔斯枪毙了马洛科夫，就在他的尸体旁边，卡尔波夫叫上六个人，把布洛克——”

  “——闭嘴！操！罗林斯！他就是个天杀的变态！别说了！”小个子尖叫道，他号哭起来，声音嘶哑。

  那个叫罗林斯的家伙根本没停，“——让我们站在旁边看着。我们就在旁边看着，冬兵。我们看了两个小时。”

  跪在他面前的那个男人一直都没有说话，他垂着头，终于解开了冬兵身上最后一根绑带。他没第一时间站起来，就是垂着脑袋跪在那里，双手放在自己膝盖上，好像已经累得动不了了一样。

  房间里安静了下来，只有后面那个男人撑着墙压抑着的啜泣声。

  冬兵缓缓伸出右手，搭上了跪在他面前那个男人的肩膀。后者猛地颤抖了一下，而冬兵把手按上他的下颚骨，让他抬起头来。

  他看上去很年轻，也就二十多岁，冬兵认不出他来，但那没关系。他脸上挂着一种“这算不上什么”的诡异淡漠，眯着眼睛，看着冬兵。而冬兵的目光扫下去，看到他脖子上的掐痕。

  “……我没告密（I didn't rat）。”沙哑的，含糊的，模糊的，低沉的。这一句话飘出他渗血的嘴唇，声音小得只有冬兵能听见。这个被称为布洛克的男人在他的手掌中露出一个满是街头流氓气的笑，他守住秘密了，所以都是小意思。“……我说话算话。”

  而那个他珍视如斯的秘密，他和冬兵之间的秘密，对现在的冬兵来说只是一片空白，已经毫无价值。

  冬兵不懂怎么安慰人，但布洛克现在看起来虽然凄惨，却又带着一种完全不可理喻的自豪感，所以他假定布洛克并不需要安慰，他能做的只是拼命地去回忆，回忆。

  有太久，冬兵一动没动。最后布洛克摇了摇头，挣开了他的手，向后退着，缓缓地僵硬地站起了身。

  就是这个时候，冬兵猛地抓住了他的手腕。

  布洛克回头，只见冬兵的双眼亮得好像一千颗星辰。

  “朗姆劳。”冬兵抬起头说，脸上慢慢浮现出一个笑容，全然纯净的、欣喜的、释然的笑容，“……布洛克朗姆劳。”

  有很长的一段时间，房间里那三个颓废的男人都失去了呼吸。过了一会儿，那个崩溃的家伙把头扭向别处，罗林斯低头用力抹了把脸，活像上面沾了什么东西似的。

  而朗姆劳拍了拍他的手，反手拉住他的手腕，把他从那张电椅上拉了起来。

  他脸上带着一个疲惫的微笑，但又带着一种满满当当的心满意足。

  “对啦。”他说，“……走吧。”

  

 

       
9.

  伊恩·马洛斯死在一个秋天。那次特战队要支援冬兵进行一处阿富汗境内的斩首行动，回程的飞机上，冬兵清点人数，发现少了一个人。

  朗姆劳一只手捂着耳麦，大声命令驾驶员起飞。

  “少了一个人。”冬兵说。

  朗姆劳骂了一句什么东西，但声音含糊短促，转瞬就被淹没在引擎和风声里了。

  冬兵眨了眨眼睛，飞机开始离开地面，他在自己的座位上坐下，扣上安全带。朗姆劳还站在机舱中央，手里拉着头顶垂下来的带子保持平衡，没有注意到冬兵。冬兵抬起手把之前在战斗里溅到额头上的血蹭了一下，把目光投向下方的简陋营地。或许他们还有第二波撤离计划，但他没看到另一架飞机。

  他转回脸来，看到坐在他对面的那个人摘掉了头盔，露出杰克罗林斯的脸来。所以另外那个小个子不在了。

  冬兵胃里打结，“少了一个人。”他又对朗姆劳说，在朗姆劳盯着他看的时候，才意识到自己说了俄语。他看着朗姆劳，又说了一遍。

  朗姆劳冲他张了张嘴，好像因为这件事太显而易见而不知道怎么跟他解释。最后他转身看向罗林斯，做了个“你敢相信吗”的手势。冬兵没找到哪里滑稽。朗姆劳耸了耸肩，仍旧站在那里低头看着自己手里的平板电脑，是罗林斯回答的他。

  “对，马洛斯回不来了。”罗林斯一只手抱着自己的头盔，“得有人留在营地里，要么是队长，要么我，要么马洛斯。”

  留在营地里做什么？冬兵想问，但窗外传来的巨大爆炸声回答了他。机舱门已经合拢了，冬兵从舷窗往那里看去，他看见升腾起来的烟尘和火光。

  剩下的航程里，冬兵不发一言，因为一条人命在战争中表现出来的价值之低廉而感到空虚迷茫。冬兵并非不清楚历史，他熟悉整个九头蛇在浩瀚历史中的脉络，他知道战争从未结束，在改造世界的伟大道路上，牺牲在所难免。但又有种隐秘的感觉，冬兵察觉到哪里不对，但仔细去寻找的时候，那违和感却总又灵巧地躲进他眼角余光的范围里，他永远抓不到。人不该死得这么无声无息，至少该有口口相传的故事，有战友在举杯时以他的名字致辞。他们难道不是在做英雄该做的事吗？在新秩序建立后的新世界里，会有人在纪念碑上找到伊恩马洛斯的名字吗？他的呢？朗姆劳的呢？亚历克斯的呢？

  这天晚些时候，冬兵做完了任务汇报，整理完了自己，赢得了一点自由活动的时间，他去朗姆劳的房间找他，发现后者不在，在走廊上找到了准备离开的罗林斯。

  “你去哪儿？”他问。

  罗林斯回答，“去喝点东西，放松一下，找个脱衣舞酒吧，随便什么玩意，然后一直睡到明天下午六点。”

  冬兵没说话，两秒之后罗林斯反应过来，“哦，你也想去？这就尴尬了。啧，”他抓了抓脑袋，最后烦躁地叫冬兵去朗姆劳房间等着，自己披着外套走了出去。

  十分钟之后，罗林斯推开了朗姆劳房间的门，冬兵闻见他夹克上新鲜的秋雨和尘土的味道。罗林斯手里提着一打啤酒。

  他俩都不是能言善辩的人，没有任何话题，房间里弥漫着一种对正常人来说尴尬至极的沉默。罗林斯把夹克丢到椅背上，走到沙发上，把啤酒放在脚边的地板上，冬兵走过去，坐在了沙发的另一头。

  这已经是凌晨了，罗林斯弯腰抽出一瓶啤酒，丢给了冬兵，又自己拿了另一瓶在手里。

  “喝。”罗林斯对冬兵说。

  “我觉得哪里不对。”冬兵说。

  罗林斯看着他。这大块头的脸上的表情看起来总是凶巴巴的，好像他无时无刻不在感到极度的不耐烦。“你说什么呢？”

  冬兵不知道。他靠进沙发，攥着手里的玻璃瓶。

  罗林斯没有继续，也没有移开目光，他看着冬兵，抬手拉开瓶盖，双肘撑在腿上，仰起脸来喝了一口。

  冬兵有很多东西不明白，但他又不知道能问什么。“……我们在打仗。”他最后说。

  “嗯。”罗林斯回答。

  “……打了很久。”冬兵说。

  “很久。”

  “我们会赢吗？”冬兵问。

  这个问题罗林斯想了很久。“我不知道别人，”罗林斯回答，“我可不是为了赢才加入九头蛇的。我也不在乎，我只是为了钱。——你今天怎么怪怪的？”

  是的。马洛斯的死让冬兵有种奇怪的感觉。冬兵意识到总有一天自己也会像伊恩·马洛斯那样死在这场战争里，它实在是太漫长了，冬兵觉得它可能永远不会有结束的那一天。

  冬兵简单地指出，“你得有命花。”

  “……如果是伊恩那小子在这儿，他肯定会跟你说一堆东西……”罗林斯平淡地说，“要是马科洛夫的话，他甚至会跟你说类似什么‘我们的名字是写在功劳簿和纪念碑上的，我们做的是正确的事，上头会记得我们’之类的屁话——这都是鬼扯，没人会记得我们这些小人物……我们就该有一天算一天，那些大道理，都他妈没有意义。马科这种理想主义弱智死得都最快，还舍不得把钱花在让自己快活点上。你知道吗？他把所有钱都留给他妹妹，每个月好大一笔呢，而那姑娘连他是死是活都不知道。现在这些年她全都在喝西北风，这全是马科洛夫脑子装不过来弯的缘故。他总念叨着什么做事不违背本心……总说这是必须要做的——他就该去哪个校园里写诗，根本不该来九头蛇。操，他可能是唯一一个真相信那些狗屎的人。”

  紧张让冬兵脊背挺直了。他感到一种无法言明的怒火，因为杰克罗林斯对信仰的这种亵渎。他已经开始感到后悔了，冬兵下意识想要上报，想要把这个选择在秋雨夜留在基地陪冬兵喝酒的雇佣兵枪毙。

  他怎么能这么想？冬兵怒火中烧。谁给他的胆子，他怎么敢诋毁九头蛇？

  冬兵站了起来，双手垂在身边，低头看着罗林斯。“……既然你这么认为，那你为什么还留在这儿？你早晚为这些‘狗屎’死掉。”冬兵的声音硬邦邦的。

  罗林斯不为所动，他抬头看着冬兵，“行吧，我错了，显然马科洛夫不是唯一一个，”他略带感叹地说，“不过你的意见不算，你不可能有别的意见。”说完他就又低下头去喝酒了。

  “——你为什么说这些？”冬兵皱着眉。

  罗林斯说，“因为我总是把不该说的东西说太多。因为我加入九头蛇以来，干过那么多票，你是唯一一个因为我们归队时少了一个邋遢的结巴而提出异议的大人物。因为我恰好……今晚恰好下雨，下雨让人感觉发潮又黏糊。因为我是个大好人，因为你刚刚说你觉得哪里不对的，我他妈好心告诉你，而你又一副要掐死我的样子。”

  冬兵感到困惑。他不懂为什么自己是罗林斯口中的大人物。在这场战争中，他们都是在一线战场打生打死的士兵而已。他也不懂这跟自己之前说的哪里不对有什么关系。

  “马科洛夫是谁？”冬兵皱起眉。

  “看？”罗林斯说，“没有意义。”

  冬兵感觉有些累。他没有坐下，而是走到了一边的椅子那里，离罗林斯远远地拉开椅子，坐在了桌子后面。

  “你觉得累的时候会做什么？”这是他今晚最后一个问题。

  罗林斯举起了手里的酒瓶，指了指冬兵手里的那个。

  “喝。”

  他说。

  

 

10.

  接下来的几年里，冬兵见到朗姆劳的时候越发地少了。他一般去做一些皮尔斯直接给他的单人暗杀任务，目标多数是皮尔斯的政敌，不过也有一些冬兵一点也不了解，毕竟他只是士兵，质疑指令不是他的风格。他也被重新冷冻起来过几次，这期间有过两次重置，不过都没像卡尔波夫那回那样严重，都是规矩正式的流程——仍然令人痛苦，但每次结束后朗姆劳都带着他的小队等他。

  冬兵对时间的流逝总是不够注意，等到他注意到的时候，朗姆劳的小队已经又补满成了七个人，有的人冬兵叫得出名字，有的不能，而朗姆劳已经过了想让冬兵记得住每个队员名字的年龄段了。有一回，他甚至不在意冬兵是不是记得他是谁。在基地里偶遇朗姆劳的那几回里，他看上去总是疲惫而冷漠。

  有一年，冬兵在睡梦中想起莉昂娜和旧鞋盒，在半夜惊醒，爬了起来。他钻到自己床底下找了一下，才渐渐回忆起来，从那时候到现在，他们已经辗转了四五个新基地，它很久以前就不在那儿了。

  冬兵走出自己的房间，去拍朗姆劳房间的门。他知道朗姆劳刚回基地，他肯定在。

  当朗姆劳开了门之后，冬兵看着他的脸，忽然发现跟他刚想起来的记忆比，朗姆劳好像老了二十岁。那已经过去多久了？冬兵不知道，他感觉自己好像是个九头蛇基地里的幽灵，好像河中央的一块石头，无论周围发生什么，他都从不老去，从不改变。

  看着朗姆劳，冬兵想，离他像亚历克斯那样从年轻人变成老者还有多久呢？朗姆劳还有多少时间？

  “有事，士兵？”朗姆劳穿着件灰色紧身短袖，站在门里问道。

  “我的生日礼物呢？”冬兵问，“你收起来了吗？还是已经丢了？”

  朗姆劳瞪着他，好像在怀疑自己没睡醒。“你说什么？”

  “那个旧鞋盒，莉昂娜织的围巾，还有古巴烟。”冬兵说。

  “……那已经是多久以前的事了？你又想起来了？”

  “你收着吗？”

  “天啊，当然不，那玩意早没了。”朗姆劳说，“快有十几年了，鬼知道它掉哪儿去了。”

  十几年了？冬兵感到头晕目眩。他不记得有这么久，他刚刚想起来，这事对他来说还好像仅仅发生在十分钟前。怪不得布洛克看上去老了这么多。冬兵想，竟然已经这么久了。

  “你想起什么了吗？还有别的什么？”朗姆劳好像清醒了些，略带紧张地开始盘问道。“别干傻事，”转瞬之间，他又看上去有些警惕，“——你想起来了多少？”

  冬兵不明白，朗姆劳的样子让冬兵禁不住好奇自己忘记的那些里跟朗姆劳有关的那部分。朗姆劳在害怕什么呢？是皮尔斯叫房间里的所有人“惩罚”他的时候，朗姆劳也参与了吗？还是某次场面混乱的重置里，他挨的那些痛揍和电击里朗姆劳也有份？

  “我想起了他们每个人的名字。”冬兵诚实地回答。

  朗姆劳听上去硬邦邦的，“——那都不重要，我现在命令你把它们都忘掉。你不需要那些过去的东西拖你的后腿，这样对所有人都好。”

  冬兵转身就走。

  “你去哪儿？”朗姆劳在他身后问，冬兵没有回答他，所以他又拔高了声音，“等等——士兵，”在冬兵转身后，他仔细看着冬兵的脸，“你又头疼了吗？你又见到……‘鬼’了吗？”

  “没有。”头一次，冬兵对朗姆劳说了谎。多亏了过去朗姆劳对他的各种训练，他这回没像第一次对亚历克斯说谎时那样困难了。谎言顺畅地流淌出来，凡事总有第一次。“你要把它上报吗？”

  朗姆劳看了他一会儿。冬兵意识到他沉默得有些过久了，不过最后他还是开了口。“不，这次不。你回去，好好睡一觉，听见了吗？”

  冬兵回了自己的房间，但他没睡。

  离天亮还有两个小时，冬兵站在房间中央一动不动，几个小时前的那场记忆回溯的余波还不断冲刷着他的脑袋，他想着西伯利亚基地，想着瓦西里，亚里斯克，马科洛夫，伊恩。他还想着布洛克和杰克·罗林斯，每一张他记忆中的脸都跟他现在知道的有所不同，想到这里，冬兵走到镜子前打量自己，他没在自己脸上找到任何老去的痕迹。冬兵看起来还是几十年前那样阴郁木讷，他摇了摇头，开始仔细回忆，从第一次遇到朗姆劳起，他数出了自己从冷冻仓出来过一共二十八次，每次不超过半个月，而他跟亚历山大·皮尔斯共事过十四回，每次间隔要更长。

  这次的记忆回溯内容太多了，冬兵越仔细想，记起来得越多。因为晕眩，他的双手紧紧抓着洗手台的边缘，等他回过神来，又一次开始呼吸的时候，他低下头，看到白色的水池边缘在他的左手底下已经化成了粉末，当他一张开手指，那些碎砾纷纷砸在了地上，听起来响得要命，好像冬兵躺在棺材里，而有人在他上方翻动墓土。

  他猛地后退，直到脊背撞上后面的墙壁。

  现在冬兵记起了他们每一个人，也记起了朗姆劳说谎时候的样子。

  冬兵在自己房间里翻找起来，他最后只找到一把没有子弹的手枪和一把太久没打磨过的小刀，把这些都攥在手里，冬兵离开了房间。他在走廊里跟一队荷枪实弹的人撞见了，领头的是杰克·罗林斯。

  他们在距离冬兵六七米远的地方就停下了脚步，罗林斯看到了正走过来的冬兵，立刻站住，给身后打了个手势，冬兵听见他很响亮地骂了句“操”。这十一人的小队在罗林斯的命令下立刻端起了枪，站在前面的那两个人手里拿着发光的小玩意，冬兵不知道那是什么，但它们通起电后，隔着这么远，冬兵就能听见那嗡嗡的声音，以及偶尔的电浆爆响。那是专门来对付他的，冬兵意识到。

  冬兵停下了脚步，站在了原地。

  罗林斯端着枪，一步步向冬兵靠近。“来吧，士兵，别让我难做。”他说。

  “你说谎了。”冬兵说。

  “什么？”罗林斯问，但他心不在焉的，明显并不在意答案。冬兵忽然搞不明白自己在他眼里是什么样的形象，组织的伟大战士？容易失控的野兽？但他分明又记得罗林斯曾经跟他们其他人一起送过他生日礼物，当他们拉着冬兵打牌的时候，罗林斯就站在一边。冬兵记得每一件被漫长时光吞噬掉的、有关他们所有人的琐事。我一定是错过了重要的那些。冬兵想，他们是怎么变成这样的？他们总是会变，这就是九头蛇哪里不对。我得离开，我不属于这儿。

  “你们说谎了。”冬兵说。

  那个金色头发的瘦弱男孩站在他面前，就在冬兵和这群来把他押送到医务室的人马之间的这一小段路中央，双手抱着他的画板。他穿着背带的短裤，两只袜子长短不一，露出的膝盖通红，左边还带着正在结痂的擦伤。罗林斯好像看不见他，冬兵看着他瘦弱的背影，看着他随着罗林斯的慢慢前进慢慢后退。

  “别反抗，你知道你现在需要什么，士兵，”罗林斯说，他的眼睛躲在瞄准镜后，“现在是不是很难受？看，你都站不稳了。你只需要一次重置，士兵，重置之后一切就会好的。”

  冬兵还在看着那个男孩。他也回头看了冬兵一眼，然后又转了回去。这一回他没再后退，罗林斯端着枪，一步步向前，而那男孩站在了原地，他放开了画板，那玩意跌在地上，几张白色的画纸飘了出来。那孩子张开双臂，面向罗林斯，挡在了那里。冬兵忽然觉得喘不过来气。

  他身上发着一种难以形容的光芒，完全比在这基地走廊里昏暗灯光照耀下该有的要更亮，更暖。他好像一颗小小的太阳。

  冬兵猛地向前冲去，拉住了那男孩的手臂，然后将他抱在怀里，转身向走廊另一端跑去。

  这不是冬兵第一回试着逃出基地，但这一回他成功了。基地是一处废弃的地铁站改建的，外面不属于闹市，这时间街上也没什么人，冬兵干掉了五个过来抓他的人，在十二分钟后才被人重新控制起来。

  但有接近十分钟的时间里，冬兵漫步在了三月份的德梅因郊区街道上，清晨四点，没有汽车，没有行人，春雨淅沥沥地淋在他脸上，他大口地呼吸，享受着湿润的新鲜尘土的味道。他恰好撞见街灯亮起的那一瞬，好像只是一抬头的功夫，整条街都亮了起来，冬兵看见面前清晰的柏油道路，看见两侧整洁的房子和篱笆。他听见狗的叫声，他看见不远处大队的全副武装的九头蛇特工正全无声响地向他包围过来，他知道自己已经无路可退，穷途末路，但还是感叹于这忽然降临的光明。离日出还远，但街灯已经亮起——这已经算是清晨了。

  他站在原地，小男孩牵着他的右手，冬兵闭上了眼睛。  
    
  

 

11.

  这次重置痛苦而漫长，在这之后冬兵被直接放进了冷冻仓。这就像一道分水岭，打这以后，冬兵不再像过去那样努力地去回忆特战队成员的名字，他连说的话也变少了，没人给他命令来攀谈，冬兵便不再开口。

  “你没觉得吗？”罗林斯有一次问朗姆劳。“资产没有过去好用了。”

  他们在休息室里，冬兵就坐在角落，什么都没做，只是笔直地坐在那里，把目光投向自己鞋尖前方的地板。他们在讨论冬兵，但甚至没人在意他也在场。

  “是吗？”朗姆劳说，在路过冬兵的时候，伸手拍了拍他的头，“你没有过去好用了吗，士兵？你也变老了吗？”冬兵抬起头来，看了一眼朗姆劳。没有指令，所以他没做别的，但如果朗姆劳再胆敢碰他一下，他就要伸手把这家伙的脖子拧断，看他被自己的血噎死。

  朗姆劳及时后退了，“喔……放轻松，小老虎。”他说。

  冬兵仍然没有给他任何回答，他只是低下了头。

  “好吧，这就没意思了。”

  这就是现在已晋升为神盾局的特战队长的朗姆劳，对这件事的唯一评价。

  皮尔斯对他说过，冬兵总会有这一阶段，等换了新管理员就会好，不过朗姆劳现在还年轻，冬兵还没到每次这种故障的最糟情况，还不用换掉他。朗姆劳从来都没想过这是为什么，不过这应该就是冬兵的问题，每过一段时间，他的新鲜感过去，他就会变成这副样子——看起来就是这样。  
    
  

 

12.

  冬兵开始尝试逃跑。

  朗姆劳感觉几乎是噩梦成真，他还天天跟皮尔斯保证说冬兵只是小问题，根本不用换新的管理员，然而一转脸，冬兵只要在外头独自出上超过三小时的任务，这家伙就铁定会试图往外跑，回收资产成了个苦命活，朗姆劳精神紧绷，每回都亲自上阵。

  当冬兵在一次位于墨西哥的任务后没有及时回来报道后，朗姆劳简直头皮发麻。他彻夜排查交通要点，等到最后找到冬兵确切位置的时候几乎眼前一黑。回收资产的时候他亲自带队，等他们在那条小巷子里堵住冬兵，用指令叫他跪下放弃抵抗的时候，朗姆劳简直怒火中烧。冬兵对他的行为会造成什么样的后果毫无概念，皮尔斯很可能会追问责任，他朗姆劳可能会死，整个特战队可能会换人，冬兵会被重置成一张白纸，话都说不利索的那种。

  踏着泥水，朗姆劳怒气冲冲地走到冬兵面前，在后者抬起脸看他的时候，抬手抽了冬兵一记耳光。冬兵被打得脸向一侧歪去，然后慢慢转过头来，仰头阴郁地看着他。

  “这是你他妈自找的，操。”朗姆劳骂道。

  他没有跳起来扭断朗姆劳的脖子，因为电浆手铐已经控制住了他的双手，强力的镇定剂已经扎进了他脖子，他神智不清，昏昏沉沉，语调被拖得又慢又长，但他还是半睁着眼睛，望着朗姆劳那张惊疑不定的脸开了口。

  “……你会后悔的，布洛克。”冬兵说。而这是朗姆劳印象里，冬兵最后一次叫他的名字。

  上次冬兵这么执着地想要逃跑还是卡尔波夫做管理员的时期，在西伯利亚，他跑出去过两次，一次差点被冻死在暴风雪里。在皮尔斯做管理员的时候冬兵只出逃过一回，最后在两个州以外的一个火车站被抓住。皮尔斯把这事告诉朗姆劳的时候，坐在办公桌旁边，手里端着一杯酒，好像还很怀念似的。“他那次被带回来的时候，我吓坏了，这件事很可能会影响我半年后的晋升。我赶在重置工作前，去关押他的地方看他，结果你猜怎么着？”

  “不知道，先生。”朗姆劳站在房间中央。

  皮尔斯冲他点了点头，伸手拉开了办公桌抽屉，拿出什么东西放在了桌面上。朗姆劳看过去，发现那是一张陈旧发黄的旅游风景观光明信片。

  “他从自己口袋里拿出这东西，把它递给我，”皮尔斯微笑着说，语气柔软，好像在回忆一朵花或是小时候的脚踏车。“他说，亚历克斯，这是给你的。……当然在他那回重置之后，资产就开始不再像过去那样容易交流了，我不得已用了几次瓦西里推荐的方法勉强维持了一段时间，大概有半年，好在一切顺利，我坐上了主管的位子，也及时给他安排了新管理员，你，布洛克。”

  朗姆劳隐隐约约感觉自己仿佛抓到了这一整个冬兵的使用循环的关键，但又觉得没有。

  “我恐怕不明白，先生。”

  “哦，我估计你明白，”皮尔斯看着他，多年来的经历让朗姆劳下意识地颤抖起来。“你得给他换个新管理员。你的活儿到此结束了。”

  朗姆劳感觉脊背发凉，他立刻大声争辩起来，即使知道皮尔斯最讨厌这个。“求您了，先生，别这样，再给我一次机会，我保证——”

  皮尔斯只是摆了摆手，“放心，你还做你的特战队长，神盾局那方面还需要你，”他伸手把那张明信片放回了抽屉，“但你得放手了，对所有人都好，这是为了更大的利益。现在就是最好的时机。你知道问题所在吗？只要你参与过一次资产回收任务，他就再也不会信任你。冬兵是组织的忠诚资产，但他自己的忠诚却只有在你能站在他和组织之间的时候才能寄托在你身上。”

  忽然之间，朗姆劳总算明白过来皮尔斯在跟他说什么。一，他知道朗姆劳这些年背地里做的那些小勾当。二，他认为朗姆劳曾经拥有过冬兵的忠诚，现在他失去了。

  别无选择，朗姆劳接受了。即使现在极度不愿意面对冬兵，这件事还得他亲自走一趟。

  几天后，朗姆劳在某天晚上去找冬兵。冬兵的房门是整个基地唯一一处不上锁的地方，朗姆劳算上这回一共才来过两次，又一次站在门口，他感叹于冬兵房间里十几年未变的布置。灰色的水泥墙壁，一张铁架床，一张桌子，角落里是洗手台和一面镜子。冬兵坐在桌前的椅子上，看着他。

  一点都没变。朗姆劳想。

  “嘿。”他说。

  冬兵没有吭声。

  “妈的。”朗姆劳说，“你准备生多久的气？这可不公平，我刚接手你的时候，你还跟皮尔斯亲密着呢，喝口水都要艾利克斯的意见。妈的。这可不公平。”

  冬兵还是没有说话，于是朗姆劳暴躁地在屋里走来走去，用手揉着头发。

  “好吧，我猜我是自找的，但是……操，”他又说，“我别无选择，伙计，你懂吗，我别无选择。”两秒钟之后，他又咕哝起来，“——有点自欺欺人，不过，算了，唉，妈的，还有什么用呢，我们都到这一步了，没有回头路。你知道吗，我过去还曾经想过，最开始我想，我虽然一事无成，但至少能当个好人吧，后来我又想，操了，好人也不行，谁他妈去当好人？蠢货才去当好人，但是至少我他妈不是小人，你看，我是怎么沦落到这一步的？每个人都是这样，世界会变，人们会变，你告诉自己你他妈的只是顺势而为，然后，嘣，一切全完了，我是怎么到这一步的？我们是怎么到这一步的？嗯？士兵？你告诉我？你有答案吗？嗯？那你他妈的怎么还那样看着我？”

  说到最后一个词，他狠狠咬住了嘴唇。冬兵还是看着他。

  “我猜这是我自找的。”朗姆劳又重复了一遍，这回他冷静了很多。他走到铁架床边上坐下，在那里沉默了一小会儿。

  “回答我，士兵，”他最后开口，没头没脑的，“你还记得魁北克基地吗？还记得鸢尾花吗？”

  这是命令，所以冬兵回答了。

  “不。”冬兵硬邦邦地说。

  “好吧，好吧，真要命，”朗姆劳说，给他报了一串坐标，叫他背下来。“你给我记住了，”朗姆劳说，“明天起我就不是你的管理员了，你这边的事我就不会再管了，但是，你给我记住这个，以后每次我来见你，都会叫你背这个给我听，以免你那完蛋的脑子把这玩意忘掉。”

  如果冬兵还是几年前的冬兵，他或许会问这串数字是什么，但就像朗姆劳说的那样，一切都变了。所以冬兵没有问，朗姆劳也没有说。

 

 

 

13.

  之后没多久就是洞察计划。

  冬兵的新管理员叫安东尼，是个不怎么爱讲话的年轻人。他跟冬兵的接触很少，洞察计划实施期间皮尔斯不放心，让冬兵直接跟他汇报，所以冬兵见到安东尼的机会更少。冬兵的记忆没恢复，但他没再跟安东尼试图建立什么多余的关系羁绊了，或许是往届管理员们的所作所为到底在他的潜意识里留下了伤疤，连冬兵的直觉都告诉他不能相信管理员。

  在桥上那次任务的时候，他又一次跟朗姆劳撞见了。他想不起来朗姆劳的名字，但记得自己认识他。甚至光看着他那张脸，冬兵就感觉一阵幻觉般的疼痛从自己身上升起。在羁押了美国队长一行人之后，朗姆劳跟他有过一瞬间的眼神接触。特战队队长看起来既没有愧疚也没有怀念，他投向冬兵的目光没有半分深意，里面只有麻木，好像这场战争已经从里面掏空了他。

  “为什么那么看我？”上车前，朗姆劳又看到冬兵黏在他身上的目光，带着几分笑意匆匆地问了冬兵一句。“我看上去有问题？”

  他看上去就跟战场上的普通士兵没有任何区别。冬兵想，摇了摇头，上了旁边的另一辆运兵车。

  果然，那群人跑了。

    

  冬兵回到基地之后，安东尼把他带到技术部去修他被贴了电磁震爆弹的手臂，影响不大，但冬兵状态不大好。桥上那个男人的身影一直出现在他眼前，而且他还回忆起另外一个场景：一座烈火中熊熊燃烧的工厂，他站在这一头，握着护栏，他身后的断桥边上站着一个大兵。没有你我哪儿也不去。他听见自己声嘶力竭的咆哮。天，冬兵从来不知道自己能那么焦虑和怒火中烧。

  “桥上那人是谁？”他问安东尼。

  他早就该记住的，问管理员问题永远是个糟糕的选择，果然没多久，皮尔斯就被叫了进来。他被重新勒令洗脑。

      

  波托马克河上的事真是乱糟糟的。冬兵已经很久没有受过这么重的伤了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯很能打，是个强硬的对手，但更要命的是冬兵没能完成任务。他的任务总是成功，但只要罗杰斯搅进来，好像一切都会出问题。

  冬兵把美国队长扔到了河岸边，自己一瘸一拐地走了。

  他没回九头蛇基地，也没见到有特遣队来回收他，所以冬兵一路向西，离开了爆炸和混乱的最中央。

  在半个城区开外的一处流浪汉聚集的桥底，冬兵躲了一天半。整个城市都因为三曲翼的坠毁几乎沦入瘫痪，但现代都市的冷酷及时治愈了这一切——消防和医疗系统还在超负荷运转，但第二天起，市民就又开始像往常那样工作生活。冬兵换了身衣服，去了美国队长博物馆，验证了一切。

  说实话最开始他还是心存侥幸，指望“巴基”只是一个跟他长得很像的家伙，都是罗杰斯认错了。但最终他找到詹姆斯·巴恩斯的展板的时候，目光落在了其中一行字上。

  上面写着詹姆斯·巴恩斯的生日是五月二十一日。

  那一瞬间，冬兵想起旧鞋盒，古巴烟，没织完的围巾，还有莉昂娜。

  他心情复杂，几乎是浑浑噩噩地走出了博物馆。这算什么？朗姆劳让他不要问问题，只要记住这一天是他生日就行了。这句发生在一切都还没彻底变坏之前的命令原本旨在叫他闭嘴，别再纠结过去。但当现在，冬兵想要验证谎言与真实的时候，成为了最有力的一条证据。

  冬兵就是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，是九头蛇的战俘，一直以来，所有人都知道。

 

  冬兵离开了美洲。他不管战争是否还在继续了，他退出了。

  

  

14.

  差不多有一年多的时间，冬兵都在流浪。

  通缉仍旧铺天盖地，但九头蛇已经彻底垮了，最卖力寻找他的一方势力不复存在，而冬兵知道怎么逃跑和藏身，在逃亡之余，他甚至还能试着去过普通人的生活。

  他在新闻里读到了朗姆劳在拉各斯自爆的消息，心里倒没怎么难过。这就是朗姆劳这种人注定的结局，从他那次在桥上任务后跟朗姆劳的对视里，冬兵就知道朗姆劳有朝一日就会这么死掉。九头蛇已经彻彻底底地浸透了他，它一死，朗姆劳身子里剩下的部分根本不可能支撑他继续理智地活下去。

  当天晚上，冬兵去买食材的时候买了两瓶啤酒。他回到安全屋之后，给自己勉勉强强做了点暖和的食物。

  落脚点是一处荒废已久的民宅，早就没有电和水，冬兵把蜡烛点亮摆在房间中央的地板上，捧着盘子坐在蜡烛边上吃晚饭。他吃得狼吞虎咽，差点忘了酒的事，都快吃完了，才想起来。于是把盘子放在一边，走到背包边上翻出了那两瓶啤酒，在这之后，冬兵回到了蜡烛边上，给自己开了一罐啤酒，另一罐开了，摆在了蜡烛另一侧，然后冬兵盯着烛光里的对面那罐啤酒，沉默着吃完了盘子里剩下的东西。

  冬兵把空盘子放在一边，在这片烛光里沉思了一会儿。他在心中一一细数着那些跟朗姆劳有关的回忆，感到心中酸涩，即使他知道朗姆劳并不值得他的哀悼。

  “……你活该。”冬兵闷声说，对着那个啤酒罐。

  没有回答，洪都拉斯的雨季漫长得好像永无止境，外头满是滴答的雨声，冬兵的落脚点在风里吱嘎作响，好像地板和墙壁都在呻吟叹息。

  他等着，等着。当蜡烛终于烧完，在这片彻彻底底的黑暗里，冬兵终于哭了。他不知道自己在为什么哭，为朗姆劳，为九头蛇，为他自己，为这场战争，为谎言和背叛，为坚持和牺牲，为了那一点点咬牙保守的秘密，为那看上去纯净但从一开始就是错误的理想，为这世上一切糟糕的事，为爱，为心碎，为了那"某个人（somebody）"。但又都不是。冬兵何德何能，他也只是个在夹缝中苟且偷生的鬼魂，实际上没有立场也没有资格为任何东西的死亡哭丧。

        
     
  之后一切都过得很快，史蒂夫找到了他。

  泽莫的计划环环相扣，最后站在西伯利亚基地里的时候，冬兵除了认命，几乎同时觉得一丝丝的嘲弄。这可以被称作命运的恶意，但也可能世道如此：谎言总会被揭穿，有人总会付出代价。

  史蒂夫带他去了瓦坎达，在那里他们修好了他的手臂和脑子。有一次，他跟史蒂夫一起在瓦坎达外围的村子里漫步，冬兵提起了这个。

  "这代价太大了。"他说。

  "分开还有重聚的机会，离开也有回头的可能，一切错误都可以纠正和弥补，但如果人死了，就彻底无法挽回了。"史蒂夫回答道，"因为无论谁都没法令死人复生，这是唯一一件必须要被阻止的事。"

  冬兵看着橙红色的夕阳，"但我杀了太多人了。"他低声说。有的时候他怀疑，或许史蒂夫当时没有阻止钢铁侠，叫他把冬兵杀了，才是正确的选择。

  "我知道，"史蒂夫回答，笑容很苦涩，"那你更应该懂得为什么杀戮要被阻止。"

  "你在阻止他变成我这样的人。"冬兵回答。

  他说对了。史蒂夫没有开口承认，这不是一个好回答的问题，但他默认了。

  "托尼永远不会变成那样的人，"最后，美国队长说，"而且那不是你的错，巴克。"

  他们都知道最后这半句都是假话。但这么认为显然让罗杰斯感觉好些，所以冬兵闭上了嘴巴，没再开口。

  又过了几个月，灭霸出现了。

  复仇者们经历了内战，但危机又将他们重聚在了一起。在解决了问题之后，有的英雄牺牲了，有的英雄离开了，但更多的人留了下来，帮忙建立了更强的新一代复仇者。

  神盾也重组了，巴恩斯加入了复仇者。

 

 

15.

  新的神盾局长是希尔，她作风干练，冬兵偶尔要跟她打交道，意识到她是个厉害的女人，无论是身手还是头脑。所以每次她叫他去办公室，冬兵总有种忐忑的感觉。

  "你又做什么错事了，詹姆斯？"娜塔莎问他。

  冬兵苦着脸摇头，从休息室的沙发上站起身来，"我还不知道。"

  他去了希尔的办公室。对方站在办公桌后面，正整理桌上的一沓厚重的材料。"哦，你来了，巴恩斯先生，请坐。"

  冬兵觉得她好像自己中学校长。他在椅子上坐下，等着她发话。

  "放松些，不是来找你麻烦的，"希尔说，"我们只是最近抓到了一批人，有一定线索可以证明他们属于九头蛇，曾经，属于九头蛇，但没有证据，所以我们没法给他们真的定罪。常规手续不起作用，我们得确定他们到底是不是一度为九头蛇工作，因为他们都一律否认。"

  "所以是你想……"冬兵有不好的预感。

  "我想让你试着指认他们，"希尔说，"至少我们能相信你的证词，詹姆斯。"

  好吧。

  "你要做的并不复杂，"希尔说，"苏睿公主向我表示你已经完全恢复了记忆，所以我确信不会有遗漏，只要你出庭作证，我们不会怀疑最后得出的结论的真实性。"

  他不能拒绝。冬兵想。史蒂夫不在这儿，但于情于理他都没法拒绝。

  "我能先见见他们吗？"他问。

  希尔答应了。

 

 

16.

  见面的结果没有冬兵想得那么波折，没有什么戏剧化的东西。

  冬兵看了几个人的照片，就知道希尔是对的，这些家伙全是九头蛇的。他甚至找到了安东尼和杰克·罗林斯。

  “有什么发现吗？”陪同他的探员问。

  冬兵没回答，他伸手指着罗林斯的相片，“我要见这个人。”

  过程很繁琐，但也不是不能安排。希尔为了把这群家伙送进监狱下了血本，冬兵两天后就收到电话，说可以了。他不知道罗林斯被关在哪儿，希尔安排了飞机送他过去。冬兵意识到她肯定有故意地绕路，以免他知道确切位置。

  这处秘密基地看上去有些陈旧，走廊里都滴着水。冬兵弄湿了自己的靴子，感觉黏糊糊的。见面的房间门口安排了四五个看守，冬兵觉得有些小题大做了。罗林斯身手不行，他太笨重了，一对一的时候或许能给对手造成很大的伤害，但只要两三个人，罗林斯就应付不来了，四五个看守完全是抬举他了，如果关押对象是朗姆洛还差不多。

  门开后，罗林斯坐在桌子后面，抬起头看着站在门口的冬兵。

  “哦，”罗林斯说，“我还以为是谁。”

  冬兵没说话。他牢牢闭着嘴巴，走到罗林斯对面坐下。冬兵什么也没干，只是盯着罗林斯。

  罗林斯看起来更老了。冬兵回忆着过去在九头蛇休息室里看他和马科插科打诨的样子。他看起来也佝偻了不少，冬兵在他的鬓角看见了白发。

  与此同时，罗林斯也打量着他。

  “布洛克·朗姆劳死了。”罗林斯说。

  “我知道。”冬兵回答。

  罗林斯咧了咧嘴，“糟糕的死法。”

  朗姆劳本人不见得这么想。冬兵又一次陷入了沉默。这一回罗林斯似乎不打算再挑起话题了，真奇怪，在这临时监狱里，他看起来反倒有些轻松。

  “你想要什么？”冬兵问。

  “你是来看我的，”罗林斯说，“这问题应该我来问才对。”

  冬兵只是重复了一遍，“你想要什么？”

  “我不知道，”罗林斯回答，“你现在是自由人了，自由人要为自己和不自由的那些家伙做决定，就像朗姆劳在过去时候给你做决定一样。这都在你。”

  “……他做的决定都糟糕透顶。”冬兵低声说。

  “他也做过好决定。”罗林斯说，“他的决定把我们带到这里了。这是战争，每个人都会做差劲的选择，每个人都会变的。”

  以及每个人都会死。这是朗姆劳的原话。冬兵忽然很难过。

  他没做好决定，只是站起了身，打算离开，走到门口的时候，罗林斯叫住了他。

  “嘿，”罗林斯说，“你知道鸢尾花么？”

  冬兵看了他很久，最后没有回答，直接转身走了出去。

  当天下午，希尔找他谈话，“怎么样？”

  冬兵却回答，“我不大确定，”他说，“给我两天时间决定。”

  “巴恩斯特工。”希尔不赞成地说，很明显，他们的对话被监听了。“鸢尾花是什么？”

  “我不知道。”冬兵说。“我没有相关记忆。”

   

 

17.

  托尼·史塔克有很多难以追踪的飞行工具，冬兵借了其中一辆，前往了魁北克。

  说实话他已经不大记得魁北克基地里发生过什么了，虽然记忆已经恢复了七七八八，但关于魁北克还是一片空白。冬兵只记得九头蛇在那里有个基地，以及朗姆劳过去曾经被调到那里去过。但多亏了朗姆劳叫他死记硬背的那行坐标，他顺利地找到了目的地。

  整个基地破败不堪，看样子已经有些年头都无人涉足。走廊里时不时有老鼠爬过，手电筒的亮光下除了积水外就是陈旧的电线。冬兵在整个基地搜寻了一圈，没有找到任何活人，电脑也没有任何信息。

  有些漫无目的，几个小时后，冬兵发现并不知道自己想来这里找到什么。他不知道自己还期望着什么。就算他能找到还活着的亚历山大·皮尔斯，恐怕也对现在的情况于事无补。战争已经落下了帷幕，还没战死的士兵也都在面临清算，冬兵救不了任何人，他也没有立场去救下谁。

  他顺着走廊往出口走去，准备离开，但就在这时，他发现了门边的门牌。

  莱温斯基·约翰逊。

  一个名字。

  冬兵站住了，开始往回走，一路上不断地用手电照亮门牌。最终，半小时以后，他在地下二层的西侧走廊找到了布洛克·朗姆劳的门牌。那是他在这里驻扎时的房间。

  门是锁着的，但一记钢铁拳头就解决了这个问题。门板摇晃着在冬兵面前打开了，映入眼帘的是一个跟其他房间没什么两样的单人宿舍。到处都是灰和蛛网。这里看起来遭到废弃的时间远在洞察计划之前。房间里有一张铁架床，一个衣柜，另外一扇门通往洗手间。冬兵走了进去，在房间中央站了一会儿，最后走到了铁架床旁边，低头看了一会儿。

  然后他弯下腰，在床底看见了一个保险柜。

  ……事到如今，冬兵已经完成了整个寻宝游戏里面最困难的那些环节，最后的一个问题明明白白地摆在他面前，而他知道答案。

  冬兵伸手拉开了铁架床，把保险柜露了出来。这不是旧式的那种老古董，当他的手指触碰到显示屏上，它暗悠悠地亮了起来，提示他输入字符密码。

  蹲在原地，冬兵有一阵子犹豫了。他把头埋进双臂里，调整了好一会儿呼吸。

  在那之后，他伸出右手，在面板上输入了“鸢尾花”。

  锁开了。

 

  

   
18.

  当史蒂夫走进来的时候，巴恩斯就独自坐在吧台前。

  下午四点的基地休息室没有其他人，电视机放着度假村的广告，没有开声音。史蒂夫深呼吸了一下，慢慢走到了他旁边。

  "嗨，史蒂夫。"冬兵没抬头。

  "嗨，"美国队长回复他，"你一个人在这儿干嘛呢？"

  "想事情。"

  "想聊聊吗？"史蒂夫问。

  冬兵这才抬起脸来看了看他，"怎么了？"他含糊地开口，"娜特叫你来的？"

  史蒂夫耸了耸肩，"你消失了半天，不告诉任何人你去了哪里，然后你一直没回复希尔，你没回复任何人，"说着他坐上了旁边的吧台凳，"嘿，你是个成年人，你能处理好，我知道，只是提醒你一下，任何时候你需要我，需要我们，只要开口。"

  "谢了，兄弟。"冬兵回答，"不，没什么，我真的只是在想事情。"

  "比如说？"

  "比如说，"冬兵无奈地咧嘴笑了一下，"……我曾经亲过一个女孩，你知道吗，在九头蛇里。"

  史蒂夫哼了一下，示意他继续说下去。

  "我……我没法说更多细节了，说实话我还不记得。但是……我不知道，我猜所有人都会变吧，我有的时候羡慕她，那个女孩，我是说。如果她还活着，大概得有四十出头快五十了。就只是……当所有事情都渐渐变得丑陋不堪，她就还是那样，她在我记忆里从来都没变过。"

  "你喜欢她？"史蒂夫问。

  冬兵摇了摇头，"不，我不记得了，但是应该不。不是那种。不过这也不重要了。"

  史蒂夫没说话，过了一会儿，冬兵又开口。

  "她死了。"他说，"她没被任何事影响，因为她已经死了。看样子那就是摆脱这个……这个怪圈的唯一方法。你死掉。只有这样它们才不会改变你。战争，我是说。还有这一切，神盾，九头蛇，世界危机……"冬兵歪过头瞥了一眼史蒂夫，"——你能想象吗？当我们还是孩子，在布鲁克林的巷子里踢垃圾桶的时候？想象这一切？想象我们经历的这些，变成的这样子？"

  "从没预料过。"史蒂夫回答，"你知道吗，我过去想过会当个美术老师，或者警察。我想过要当警察的，在更小一点的时候，在我意识到自己是真的没法像你似的把比利揍趴下之前。"

  巴恩斯微笑起来，"是啊，比利。"

  "我还记得你当时想要当——"

  "——海盗。"

  "对的，你当时想要当海盗。"

  他们两个笑起来。

  冬兵低下头，把仍然还在震动的手机推远了一点。

  "那是希尔吗？"史蒂夫问。

  "嗯。"冬兵回答，伸手把自己之前握在手里的玻璃杯又拿了回来，抓起酒瓶往里又倒了一点。

  "你看样子是不打算接了。"

  "对，不接，"巴恩斯说，仰头喝了一小口，"……不是现在。"他眯着眼睛看了看史蒂夫，指了指他们两个，"……你没看出来吗，现在，我们在享受这一刻呢，这一刻我们聊一聊姑娘，还有一些糟心事，然后一起嘲笑它们。"

  "我知道，"史蒂夫叹了口气，但他脸上带着一点点笑意。他站起身离开了吧台凳，转到吧台后面，去给自己拿个新杯子，"——就像以前。"

  "就像以前。"冬兵说，然后他又陷入了沉默。他盯着自己面前的那个破旧的铁盒子。它在史蒂夫进来的时候就摆在那里，里面什么东西都有一点，有的一看就有些年头了，有些还新一些。史蒂夫低头看了一眼，看到里面有一只上了年纪的翻盖打火机，一把小刀，一块看不出颜色的织物，一块手表，一本书，一把老式的剃刀，一个袖扣，还有好些零零碎碎的玩意。冬兵拿在左手里的是一张卡片，已经发黄变脆，有什么液体曾经倒在上面又干涸掉了，模糊了字迹，史蒂夫倒着读，一瞥之下，只看清了"温妮"这个名字。

  在史蒂夫安静地找杯子的时候，巴恩斯轻轻地说道，"……有时候我觉得我在成为冬兵的那一刻就死了。"他抬头看着史蒂夫，"这就是为什么我好像始终都……我不知道，所有人都变了，就好像被人丢下了一样。"

  "你因为这个感到心烦吗？"史蒂夫问，有些小心，但竭力做出了风轻云淡的样子。

  巴恩斯没回答他，转而告诉了他另外一件事。

  "希尔是个好人，"他慢慢地说，"即使种种，她总是对我心存希望。她一直在试图帮我彻底走出九头蛇那段经历，她想让我堂堂正正地出现在公众眼里，作为巴恩斯，国民英雄。她觉得指认会帮助我。"

  "她是寇森和尼克·弗瑞都看重的人，"史蒂夫说，"这两个人看人可不会错。"

  但有的时候冬兵不知道自己愿不愿意去把那段经历抛之脑后。没错，它充满了错误，迷茫，疯狂以及大量的痛苦——相信他，他清楚那些痛苦，而且……而且战争已经结束了，是时候向前看了。他得继续向前。

  "哦她会相当失望的。"巴恩斯说。

  "什么意思？"史蒂夫问，"你难道有什么歪点子？"

  "当然不，只是……国民英雄那一套，在你身上行得通，但我，我……不是那个类型的。我就是那种没什么大局观的家伙，我一直不停犯错，我跟娜特谈过，她不喜欢这个，她说我是非观模糊得很，"巴恩斯嗤笑了一声，"她自己也是那样的人，你知道。"

  "我懂你的意思。"

  冬兵点了点头。

  史蒂夫终于找到了他想要的杯子，把它摆上了桌面。"所以你会去作证吗？"

  "我还不知道。"冬兵说，"真的，还不知道。"

  史蒂夫看了他一会儿，"……我不知道该说什么好了。"

  冬兵像想到了什么似的，他看着史蒂夫，目光里有些放松，有些释然。他抓起了酒瓶，给史蒂夫的杯子里倒上。

  "那就喝。"他说，"这瓶东西得有二十年了，可是好东西。"

  "喔。"史蒂夫说。

  美国队长喝了一口。他没往杯底放冰块，他也不是什么品酒大师，但巴恩斯说得没错，这瓶苏格兰威士忌是好东西。它香到让史蒂夫都有点觉得浪费，因为现在也不是什么特殊的场合，只是一个战后的和平岁月里，一个平淡无奇的下午，分享它的只是两个没什么高端品味，甚至根本没法喝醉的超级士兵。但巴恩斯没说话，这一刻的气氛很好，他不想破坏它。

  "你从哪儿弄的？"史蒂夫问了这个他一开始就想问的问题。"还有这些东西，都是什么？"

  "哦，这些，"冬兵说，"礼物。遗产。随便你说。他们每年其实都有送，至少一个人，有的东西留不下来，有的当时就用掉了，有的弄丢了，但能剩下的都在这里了。"

  史蒂夫没有听懂。

  冬兵抬起头，看着史蒂夫，他眼睛里有什么东西闪着光，有点像是泪水，又不大像。

  "这是给我的生日礼物。"冬兵说。

  "给你的？"史蒂夫问，"谁送的？"

  "某人。"冬兵只是这么回答。

  

 

   

end

  

  

 


End file.
